Buffy Dusk Till Dawn
by DawsonsCreek
Summary: After two murders were caused by the Gecko brothers in sunny dale Buffy decides to take a break from slaying vampires to work with the FBI to capture the Gecko Brothers.As Buffy followed the brothers all the way to Mexico to a Titty Twister what happens?
1. Chapter 1

_Buffy Dusk Till Dawn_

**Starring-George Clooney**

**Starring-Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Starring-Juliette Lewis**

Buffy makes her way into the Titty Twister looking for two criminals Seth and Richard the Gecko brothers who are on the most wanted list. Two murders were caused in sunny dale by the Gecko brothers. Sarah couldn't take it anymore with two criminals on the loose in sunny dale. Buffy already has to deal with vampires not human murders.

As Buffy followed the the Gecko brothers to Mexico and a hostage family her car broke down making her have to play as a sexy hitchhiker having boys driving her to Mexico but when one man went down tried to go down her shirt she broke his arm,kicking him out of his own car."Sorry ill be taking your car to Mexico hope you can walk there with a broken arm,Buffy respond to the man. "Don't mess with the slayer". As Buffy reached the Titty Twister she is being stalk by the doorman guy making all bunch of comments to her.

"Hay we got a new pussy here...pussy...pussy...puss...Cherry Pie Pussy"

Buffy-"beat it creep"

Buffy judo flips the guy in the ear in fell on his nose with everyone laughing at him.

Buffy enters the Titty Bar seeing crowds of naked women dancing,drunk man fighting. Buffy heads to the bar tender name Razor Charlie."Are you here for an job strip interview for the Titty Twister" Razor said.

"no I'm here looking for two men name Seth and Richard Gecko"

"nope never seen them"

Than Buffy grabs Razor's arm and squeeze it two make him admit a couple of things.

"listen you motherfucker I see them two sitting right over there if I find out that you been helping them I'm gonna murder your sorry ass in front of your own bar so do me a favor if I catch you in a lie,I'm going to make you cry so hard you gonna need a reason why the police to arrest me"

Than Buffy throws him back into the wall and walks through the middle of the crowd surprisingly finding a empty table behind the Gecko brothers not ready to put a arrest charge on them yet. She wants them to thank that they are alright just to surprise them and saved the hostage family.

"well this should be easy because these are not vampires just a bunch of horny dogs who want women to shake there THING THING on them and get wasted and a bunch of bar fights.

**(Next chapter will be about the Gecko Brothers and the hostage family I hope I'm doing good so far and yes the movie Dusk till Dawn will be changed around a little bit but not to much. Buffy and the vampire house wonder how this will go)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry I'm going to keep this chapter going with Buffy Summers and with the Gecko Brothers I hope you like it so far)**

Buffy was looking at her surroundings getting a couple of glances from the drunk en and some of the strippers who weren't consider straight. Buffy Summers felt little uneasy to where the place she is suppose to confront the Gecko brothers. As it was getting on the News everywhere they are the number one targets of America.

"Ahhhh this should be easy getting humans instead of vampires,but why do I get the feeling that there is some sort of evil here getting ready to approach at anytime.

Buffy watches and watches as the Geckos brothers have there fun moment thinking that they are off to escape and it makes her laugh of life a living hell.

Then a stripper lady with a snake came out with the Mexican music going slow dancing on one of the Gecko brothers Richy then she takes her brow of shoving it into Richys mouth.

As she teases and seduces him she gets back up and dances again with the bear shaking everywhere all over the guys.

Then the show ended with all the guys cheering and more bar fights broke out sending it to a party of hell with the bar starting to smell like drunk sex that made Buffy put her nose under her shurt making her stomach hurl.

Then Buffy goes to order a drank. Although Buffy doesn't drank it can make her forget where she was in her mind but all that will change. She also thought if she gets wasted than she might forget about the Gecko brothers and the family who has been taking hostage but if she acts right now to save them then Seth the careless brother might shoot one of them all. "I can't act right now I might cause another death in the hands of the devils soul,but why would they come here not knowing that they are not being followed even by the slayer the most who fear is vampires"

_Soon these humans blood food would be inside my skin all yummy and fruitful to keep me young and healthy,young,and forever beautiful eternal. All these men will soon see that this is not a show,they will see that they are dinner,bones,skin enough to drain my life for eternal. These bikers and truckers will soon wish they never came here or the people they are now and look at the two children there look so yummy and tasteful for my skin. Everyone will die to night and burn in hell from are rage and hunger and begging heart of the devils monsters. But what is so strange about the blonde woman who looks even more tasteful than the men i'll coming after you my yummy dear._

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH_

_I can't wait to see the look on are costumers faces frighting and dead when they thought wrong to come and see a sex show,i mean what do humans thank these days we are not going to come after your tasteful flesh. I don't know if that blonde woman is easy to get,she look like she will be a hard challenge to get her flesh. But never mind that WE WILL KILL THEM ALL FOR DINNER ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_

Buffy was sitting down still watching the girl sitting on the table facing richie really was looking at the people looking who was come in the door giving out the your busted look. Buffy went shock because she saw the doors man and her cover might be blown because she judo flip him out side might get her kick out of the bar.

("Shit I can't let those guys see me not while i'm trying to save America,i'm totally kidding but these people are counting on me to stop the Gecko brothers and not allow them to escape,mennn this is startin g to get difficult when I fight vampires why isn't it easy just to get them right now. Great these to criminals might have a chances of escaping. NO I'M FUCKING BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO ESCAPE ME EVEN MOTHERFUCKING HUMANS EVEN WHILE THEY ARE CRIMINALS")

The doorsman,the bar tender and there big fat ass blob body guard came in angry.

"Which one"the bar tender said

Buffy stomach was bubbling because she didn't want to be exposed yet not wanting anyone knowing that she is taking time from slaying and helping out the FBI to stop the Gecko brothers but things don't seem to be going well because she could be exposed so soon means that she has to take acting fast in her hands like vampires. But do to all these truckers and bikers they might all get berseck to see a FBI cop here.

**(I hope I am doing good on this,please review Buffy Summers in the Vampire house but what will happen next will Buffy's cover be exposed,but what will be big about a slayer from sunny dale to follow two brothers and put them behind the sale. Buffy will soon figure out that Titty Twister is just another reason why not to escape her life as a slayer** **and will she survived).**


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy hides under the table not to be exposed knowing coming all the way would be for nothing and knowing that she will have to fight off a bunch of bikers and truckers drunkies just to escape the titty twister failing all the families who lost there siblings to the Gecko brothers. Buffy knew that she will never be forgiving if she fail her mission. Thinking humans will be easy to catch but not in public.

"This getting hard then I thought,how can catching humans be so hard then catching vampires oh what I just have to drive a stake through them. I wish this can be all over already instead of covering myself for this bullshit,that doorsman deserved that little moved I did on him outside making him a outcast of laughter"

Doorsman-"this piece of shit right here man broke my hand and nose,and this faggot kick me in the ribs while I was down,and that blonde bitch hiding under the table like a pussy flipped me in the air when I tried to stop her from coming in"

Buffy was exposed but no one doesn't know she is under cover to catch the Gecko brothers but if both her and the Gecko brothers get kick out of the bar and sent outside she can catch them there and saved the hostage family.

Buffy believed she seen the hostage daughter from somewhere before who is believed to be Kate that it said in the reports.

("Its like I known her from somewhere before even her same sounds familiar like its...like...like...like I known her for awhile but where and how,its like we were bestfriends or something or sisters no that's crazy thoughts but how do I know her'

The Bartender,doorsman,and that big fat body guard started to get in a fight with the Gecko brothers Richie and Seth but while fighting back they've become deadly. First Seth shoots the big fat guy making him fall to the ground loosing blood fast,Richie gets stab in the hand by the bartender.

Richie-"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

Richie take the knife out of his now bloody hands causing himself to increase more pain and stabs it through the bartender and than stabs it through his head. Seth then shoots the fat guy in the nuts/balls with a bunch of blood splatter out of his pans and final shoots him though the eye.

Buffy was in shocked seeing what just happen,a bar fight turns into a dead or alive battle. Buffy was shame for letting more people die thinking this is all her fault not being able to save more people in time even if there just no life drunkies. Buffy believes everyone should get a chance to live and screw up their lives at there own pace.

Seth-"NO BODY MOVE OR YOU WILL BE JUST AS DEAD AS THIS FUCKS...Sit down, …...Richie let me see your,

Richie-"GOD DAMNIT THIS SHIT HURTS"

("great this is a disaster,now I can't make a move to stop them or they will shoot someone else in here or me,even slayers are just almost like humans not gods or magic,just the gods strength that was just sent down to me to defeat the heerd of vampires that walk the earth also who were creaked by hell. Its like Hell is more attached to earth then Heaven because bad things happen everyday and no one can't stop the crimes,the lies even the supernatural evil that walk this earth.

**ITS STARTING**

The lady who was just dancing all over Richie and teasing him and the horny pigs all over the Titty Twister,she was still standing on the table facing Richie's bloody hand seeing her face expression changing into thirst,rage,desire,and needy. Buffy stares up at the women on the table making different face expression at Richie's bloody arm with the eye language speaking of hunger.

"why is she making that face and what is she looking at"

Buffy soon discovers the lady's attention was Richie's bloody hand,this kind of freaked Buffy out a little bit having thank the word vampire. The woman was staring at Richie's hand like some kind of vampire scaring Buffy about here about her past believing that she can't escape it,the vampires even the blood.

Then the doorsman started to laugh attraction the Gecko brothers attention with there faces spoke the language of murder"

Seth-"you think that was funny"

Doorsman-"Hell yea"

Then Seth shoots the doorsman in the nuts"

Seth-"now do think that was still fucking funny"

Doorsman-"fuck you"

Then both of the Gecko brothers shoots the doorsman making that three corpse in the titty twister,putting Buffy into more shock not being able to save anyone.

The lady on the table is getting more aroused by Richie's bloody,licking her lips.

When Kate final looks at the woman she turns into a vampire and jumps on Richie's back.

Richie-"WHAT THE FUCK,GET OFF ME BITCH"

Seth-"AAAAA AAAAAAA

Seth gets out his gun and shoots it at the woman who is unhuman now but there were no more bullets.

Seth tries to guickly get the bullets off the ground but it was to late as the unholy woman bits into his brother's neck make a wave of blood coming down his black jacket.

"The fuck a vampire all the way here near Mexico in a titty bar,this is my time off from slaying vampires"

Seth then final shoots the now vampire woman off his brother.

**(I do you like it so far,this might be getting good so far,Buffy will now learn that she can't take a vacation from slaying vampires. But what will she find out about Kate she feels so familiar about with and this time Buffy is not on time saving people as she use by letting three people in the titty bar die)**

**I love Sarah Michelle Gellar she always kicks ass as a fighter.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chaos Begins** Buffy was in complete shock to what she just have seen,a vampire from home she thought. Buffy then stair at Seth who ran quickly to his brothers bloody body soon quickly to be a corpse. Buffy staired at the unholy woman believed to be dead. Buffy wishes that she could be in a eternal sleep because she was sick of fighting vampires for nothing and to think one would be all the way to in the middle of nowhere at a titty bar.

("Why does this have to be my life,fighting vampires and for what why was I the chosen one to be the top slayer. Why is this my life and I can't save or protect everyone. More people died in front of me I still couldn't save").

Seth-"Richie"

Seth stairs at his now dead brothers body into tears slid down his face. Buffy looks around the bar seeing all the other men in shock the women strippers were smiling for some reason,which made Buffy confused."Why are all of them smiling,its like they are happy that he is dead". But Buffy thought wrong into the strippers started to stair at the men hungry.

Then the three dead men who Seth and Richie killed came back to life as monsters making all of the men terrified for their lives. The women started to attack the men,keeping them from escaping to the exit.

Then one lady with black hair both of her breast exposed locking the exit. As she turns around she smiles so unhuman saying the words

"Dinner is served"

Then the chaos begin with the hostage family hiding behind the bar. The woman turning into vampires and other kind of monster that Buffy seen back at sunny dale.

The women were physically fighting and killing like machines or something else with super strength.

Then one vampire comes after Buffy. Buffy kicks the vampire into the air,then she finds a stick to fight with. The vampire came back into the view quick causing Buffy to snap the vampires neck.

Then twelve women vampires came to gang on her. Buffy jumps in the air to escape the gang group vampire strippers. Seth shoots at every vampire who comes near him then he grabs an Axe. One vampire grabs Seth and slams him on the table but Seth barely kicks the vampire off him do to its strength. Then quickly he grabs the axe and slice the vampire open through the bottom to the top.

Buffy right is on the run from avoid 12 vampires seeing the chaos happening all over the Titty Twister Bar. Buffy caught the hostage family hiding behind the bar fearing for their lives. Although Buffy couldn't save everyone she made shore nothing happens to them giving her the thoughts that every bikers and truckers who can't keep the junk in their pants should died,but Buffy new that's not how you suppose to die knowing guys would do anything to get some there is nothing wrong with that boys just being boys. Then one vampire jumps in front of Buffy and kicks her into the table causing her rage to fill. Buffy emotions turns into hate and destroy giving the vampire a vengeance look with a evil smile.

**The insane Buffy Summers**

("you must don't know who I am,I AM FUCKING BUFFY SUMMERS BITCH THE SLAYER WHOS GOING TO MURDER YOU NEXT")

Buffy grabs the woman vampire and her head ,then snaps it head off the body. Buffy again is gang by more vampires again. Buffy does a spinning kick sending all of the vampires in the air. One vampire charges at Buffy but she doggies and grabs the vampire by the hair and swings it around the air. Buffy then slams the vampire into the ground like crazy causing it to bounce alittle. Another vampire charges after Buffy but Buffy just stood still and stops the vampire by hitting its neck. Buffy then grabs the vampires face and rips its mouth open pulling out most of its jaw.

_These vampires who walk the earth and likes to terrorize their prey are messing with the wrong humans OOPS I mean the slayers who can vanish any type of the devils pets back to hell,and this is what these vampires women and monsters are going to learn about me don't mess with sunny dales slayer. I guess there should be slayers all over the world because who new that vampires can be all over the world even these vampires here in the "Titty Twister" who new vampires could be smart to act as workers just to trap there dinner but some of us gets to choose if we want to be dinner or not vampire sweeties._

_Its amazing these vampires kept charging after me after I already send four vampires into a eternal sleep,gosh these vampires have the guts to keep ambushing me not knowing who the person there trying to feed off of hm hm. But after this was over I was going to take Seth with me to turn him in I told myself since his brother is in a eternal sleep and rescue the hostage family. After this chaos ends we will see what happens next. But for now I going to keep lending this unholy vampires into eternal sleep._

The vampire who just killed Richie wakes up and slides on the floor to a dying long haired dying man.

The vampire turns into a human again. First she watches Buffy taking down a bunch of vampires with some sort of unhuman strength. She was mad that her kind was getting killed fast by some little blondy girl who looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly in the world.

("Who is that woman the vampires are having a hard time taking out even ganging on her is not doing good.

_I knew there was something up with that woman,i knew she being some sort of difficult to drain out but why would she come here,how would she know about are layer. But does she think she will keep it up forever her strength will soon tired and we will soon consume her no matter what it takes. This wanna be vampire killing she can take the devils pets down she has another think coming her way._

_Death is in her future_

_We will destroy her_

_You will regret coming in here Buffy Summers,you want be able to stop all of us because your insanely crazy right know._

_Just wait._

_You will soon be consume by hell. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA._

**I'm sorry if I change Buffy personal self but I just wanted to add some quots like girl know he didn't.**


End file.
